staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Columbo" (7) - (ost.) - serial prod. USA 11.10 Azymut - Armia bez tajemnic 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Notatki przyrodnicze 13.05 Covent Garden - impresja filmowa 13.35 Tratwą przez Atlantyk (2): Wylądować w Puerto Rico 14.10 Eko- Lego: "R" jak rytmy 14.25 Zwierzęta świata "Wielki Rów Afrykański" (4): "Jak Feniks z popiołów" (2) - serial prod. ang. 15.00 Taki pejzaż- Sudety 15.30 My dorośli - Odmienni 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów Kwant oraz film z serii "Animais in action" (5) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dzień za dniem" -serial obyczajowy prod. USA (1989) 18.10 Magazyn katolicki 18.40 Inna muzyka - recital Romana Ziemiańskiego 19.00 Tęczowy Mini-Box 19.10 Wieczorynka: Wesoła siódemka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Columbo" (7-ost) -serial prod. USA 21.45 Tylko w Jedynce 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Wódko, pozwól żyć 23.40 Język włoski (5) 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana"- film animowany prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "The Carsat Crisis" (5) - język ang. w nauce i technice dla zaawansowanych 16.55 "Nowe przygody He-Mana"- (powt.) 17.20 Wspólna Europa: Unia Europejska (4) 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Cywilny front" (3) - serial prod. USA (1991) 19.50 Cienie życia 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.45 Ad vocem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Teatr Sensacji: Janusz Głowacki - "Dzień słodkiej śmierci" 23.20 "Spuścizna faszyzmu" (1) "Spełniona obietnica" -film dok. prod. angielskiej 0.10 Panorama Tele 3 Katowice 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Program satelitarny CNN 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 ,,Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - film dla dzieci 16.30 ,,Karino" - serial 17.00 Ekostres 17.15 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Po drugiej stronie ekranu 17.50 Kupcy i radni - reportaż 18.00 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 Daj szansę zdrowiu 19.00 Akademia jazzowa 19.30 Wiadomości (z W-wy) 20.00 ,,Dorastanie" - serial 21.00 Reporterzy przedstawiają... 22.00 Aktualności (3) Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial 14.00 E'Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 19.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Family Ties - serial 20.30 Pełna chata - serial 21.00 W.I.O.U. - serial komed. 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 22.00 Studs - telezabawa 22.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 0.30 Fashion TV - mag. mody MTV 7.30 Koncert Sinead O'Connor 8.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor.muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Show taneczny - prowadzi Simone 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert z udziałem LL Cool J i De La Soul 22.00 Najvńększe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report, 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 fróm 1 24.00 Historia zespołu U2 - fragmenty koncertów, wywiady, teledyski 0.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Yo! Countdown 4.00 Teledyski nocą